Fal 'Telcam
, |Born=2538 |Died= |Gender=Male |Height= |Weight= |Eye Color=Green |Distinguishing Features= |Rank= *Head Commander (2570-2590) *Bodyguard (2590-2600) *BCA Informant (2600-Fall 2600) *Elite Guardian (Fall 2600-???) |Affiliation= *Crimson Circle (2570-2590) *Walter Richardson (2590-2600) *Bureau of Criminal Apprehension (2600-Fall 2600) *Sangheili Alliance (Fall 2600-???) |Era= *Post War era *Reclaimer era |Weapons= Crimson Circle *Energy Sword *Plasma Rifle(dual wield) *Covenant Carbine *Covenant Sniper Bodyguard *Plasma Rifle *Energy Sword Sangheili Alliance *Energy Stave *Energy Sword *Plasma Combat Knife |Equipment= *Active camouflage *Personal energy shield *Plasma Grenades |Abilities= *Marksman *Hand-to-hand combat |Specialty= *Leadership *Bodyguard }} Fal 'Telcam was a Sangheili who served in the Crimson Circle as a Head Commander. He led assaults and participated in many battles. After witnessing an unspeakable act committed by his leader, Zephyr 'Rorke, he left the Crimson Circle and applied for work on Earth, where he worked as a bodyguard for Walter Richardson's club. After Josh 'Konar learned about his background, he served as an informant for the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension and later joined the Sangheili Alliance, earning him the title of the notable Elite Guardian. Biography Early life Human-Covenant war The Crimson Circle Fal joined the Crimson Circle after a insurrectionist had killed his friend during a harsh battle between the Humans and the Sangheili on an unknown planet. It was not until 2570 that he was recruited into the Crimson Circle. Zephyr gave him the rank of Head Commander for his loyalty and his versatile skills that he gained over the years through war and training. Searching for the Apple of Eden Fal and Zephyr led a small force of Crimson Circle elites in the ancient ruins of Pandora. It was not until later that he knew that they had been going in circles, but Zephyr didn't care. Later they had discovered that their outpost had been raided by UNSC personnel. Zephyr ordered his lance to kill all surviving UNSC soldiers. Fal was about to attack the commander, when he stopped in his tracks. He was then knocked out by ONI Spartan Chris Logan. Fal was later interrogated by David King. He resisted in giving any information to him, but as the day grew to a close, David grew impatient and began torture Fal to extract information on the artifacts location. Fal resisted, despite the pain he'd been experiencing. When he was rescued by Chris Logan he whispered to him about the artifacts location before falling into unconsciousness. Leaving the Crimson Circle —Fal talking to Josh 'Konar during his questioning. In 2590, Fal had witnessed the slaughtering of hundreds of humans in the outer colonies, Zephyr and Fal entered an insurrectionist's families home. They showed no mercy and killed the parents, then found where the human child had been hiding. Zephyr ordered Fal to kill the child, but his morals got the better of him and he refused to do it. Zephyr deactivated his energy blade and punched Fal right in the face with the hilt, knocking him cold to the ground. Zephyr then got his terrorist commander, Loku 'Moram, to kill the human child, which he eagerly took the pleasure in. After receiving a final kick to the ribs, Zephyr and Loku fled to the dropship, activating a Havoc tactical nuke just before they made their escape. Fal managed to board a Banshee and flee the area just before the nuke was set off. Working for Walter Richardson Fal took a dropship to earth and landed at a UNSC military base. From there he surrendered and was taken into custody by UNSC personnel. He was interrogated by UEG Law Enforcement and gave them all the information he had on the Crimson circle and it's leaders. Afterwards he was sent to Prison and served a ten year sentence. By 2600, he got out and Walter Richardson gave him employment, that Fal would work for him as a bodyguard and bouncer for his club, Transcendence and Dreams, in Las Vegas. He passed his employment with excellent results. Walter hired him on the spot, and gave him a contract to sign, which stated that no harm could not come between the guests, staff, and other junk that a contract would state. This he took seriously and began to develop a more aggressive attitude towards those who seemed unfriendly or suspicious; nonetheless he continued to perform at a satisfactory level. When Ryan Wilson and Mark Frost entered the club, Fal was rather annoyed with their presence. He didn't like law enforcement personnel because of the way he had been treated when he arrived on Earth, though it was not their fault, it was the way things were when an enemy arrived on human territory. After they had their introductions, Fal led them to Walter's office. When they had gone inside, Fal stood outside of the office, but eavesdropped on the conversation. After they were finished, Fal escorted them out. Ryan refused to leave and had a scowl with his employer. Fal grabbed Ryan by the underarm and was shaken off. This made Fal furious. Careful not to show this to his employer; once they made it back to the lobby, Fal grabbed them both by their necks and threw them out the back exit and into a pile of trash. This was amusement to Fal, but he disregarded his emotions, calling the two BCA agents pitiful before closing the door behind him. Working for the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension The next day, Fal woke up only to find the two agents back again with a Sangheili major with them. He hid in his basement quarters for a while, until the elite major came into the room and found Fal reaching for his energy blade, but was stopped short when Josh aimed his M6 pistol at his head. When Josh approached him, Fal reached for his energy sword and instead, he threw the table at him and ran. The two agents were at the bar interviewing the new owner when Fal ran for the door way with Josh trailing behind him. After a while of chasing, Fal was cornered in an alleyway and unarmed. He was ordered to lay on his stomach and if he would make any sudden movements he would be killed. Fal listened and did what he was told. Before he was taken back to UNSC personnel, he offered Josh a chance to help out, but it was not up to him. He was taken back to the club and offered to help out the two BCA police agents. After they found out about his background and that he wanted a chance to change his life, they accepted him into the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension and Chris Logan offered him a position as an informant. He would then help the police agents apprehend Sangheili criminals who participated in organized crime and weapons smuggling on an intergalactic scale. Catching a Sangheili Terrorist When Fall 2600 came around, Fal had already completed hundreds of arrests, including the apprehension of renowned terrorist, Loku 'Moram. Fal and Josh were dispatched to Pandora's Sangheili district, where they took on the role of criminal arms dealers. They landed in a Covenant Remnant location and were transported to a military base where one of many weapon dealings were taking place. The place was well guarded. As they approached Loku, he looked through the weapons case and was satisfied with what he saw. The exchange had been successful, but the sting operation ended in a failure. They engaged in a fight and Loku ran with the weapons cache and retreated to a safe house. Fal and a Crimson Circle major elite battled for the briefcase filled with UN Credits, both had grabbed the handle of the briefcase, but before the major could react, Fal withdrew his energy sword and severed his hand off. The major elite released his grip on the briefcase and clenched his hand, crying in agony, determined to stop the bleeding. Fal backed away with the briefcase and just as the major elite was about to shoot him with his plasma rifle, Josh threw his Plasma Combat Knife into the major elites throat, killing him. They engaged in a small firefight and were about to be flanked when the Sangheili Alliance's S.O.U team showed up and pushed the enemy back towards the safe house. The Sangheili S.O.U team killed all of the forces, while Josh and Fal stormed the safe house and found Loku in the bedroom. When Josh went in to make the arrest he was knocked unconscious by a Crimson Cricle Sangheili minor. Fal quickly dispatched the Sangheili, then charged at Loku with rage. He tackled him and began to choke him. Just as Loku had gotten into Fal's subconscious, he made Fal angrier. Loku almost broke Fal's sense of purpose, until the S.O.U's came into the room and pulled Fal off Loku. Loku was shortly apprehended and taken to a prison on Sanghelios. Joining the Sangheili Alliance .]] When Fal recovered, he was met by Andromeda 'Vadum, leader of the Sangheili Alliance. He looked at his records as well as his abilities. He knew that Fal would have trouble, so he would give him a test, to lead a lance and assassinate a Sangheili. He accepted the challenge, and was given a small lance as well as information on the Sangheili they had to assassinate, nothing more. They wandered the streets until they found their target, a young Sangheili wrapped in a tattered cloak was stealing food from a local clerk. Fal chased down the Sangheili and tackled him down. The lance caught up to him and aimed their plasma rifles at the young Sangheili. Fal couldn't kill him though, rather he took him in custody before Andromeda 'Vadum. His life was spared and he ran off. Fal gave Andromeda the reason why his actions were insignificant, nevertheless Andromeda did not care. Andromeda saw in him potential, that he was not a cold blooded murderer and that there were alternative methods other than killing a criminal. He was then given the title of Elite Guardian and would reside in the House of Vadum, guarding the residents and making sure that no harm would come their way. He would also serve as Andromeda's personal escort, along with a selected handful of other Elite guardians. Personality —Andromeda 'Vadum lecturing Fal 'Telcam Fal will do anything to avenge the death of his loved ones, including joining villainous organizations. After the death of his friend from the hands of a human, he couldn't cope with the loss for a long time and began developing traumatic grief. He began a bloody crusade of anger and revenge on the humans, but he knew it wouldn't help him. It was not until 2590 that he began to realize everything he had done wrong, and began feeling sympathetic towards the humans. He was careful not to show this to Zephyr during their campaign to eradicate the human race, but this failed when he wanted a human child to survive. During his employment with Walter Richardson, he is more aggressive as a bodyguard, making sure no harm comes to his employers and other humans. He has a callousness and cranky attitude and shows this by growling at funny remarks made by others humans and members of his own race. After Josh Konaree interviews him, he becomes more calm and understanding towards the humans; even becoming an informant for the UEG Law Enforcement agency. After, Andromeda assigns him a test; to lead a lance and assassinate a Sangheili. He succeeds in the attempt, not because he is a coward for not killing one of their own, but because his own sense of morality can be inspiring for other members. When he is recruited in the Sangheili Alliance, he becomes more compassionate and understanding, knowing that in order to avenge the death of his friend, he will have to not only avenge the lives of humanity, but defeat Zephyr and the Crimson Circle. Category:Sangheili